WoW Radio
=Overview= World of Warcraft Radio, or simply WoW Radio, is an independent group of players that have come together to produce and promote live radio shoutcasts that air throughout the week. The shows are about 90% talk and 10% music, with most of the music being on the show "Downtime Downunder" during the US server weekly maintenence. Their existence and exhibitions are acknowledged and approved by Blizzard, and have been featured on the Official Website more than six times, that being the official website of the WoW Community. WoW Radio was even let in to BlizzCon and sent out the only live video feed covering everything on the show floor. They began as one show, Saturday Nights with Athalus, on October 11th of 2004. Now, over a year later, they have one show every night of the week. Athalus left the station on the 18 March 2006 after his final goodbye show. The station is now owned by TotalBiscuit who also hosts WoWradio's flagship show, EPIC which took over Athalus' spot on Saturday nights. =WoW Radio Shows= Saturday - EPIC hosted by TotalBiscuit and KikiJiki From the ashes of Blue Plz! rises EPIC, WoW Radio's flagship show, co-presented by the deadly combination of TotalBiscuit and KikiJiki. Tackling all aspects of WoW in a balanced yet no-holds barred debate sometimes combining forces and sometimes duking it out in a duel of opinions and quick-witted banter. Add in some excellent production values, killer topics, hilarious features such as Ask the Murlocs and Nubcake News and a dash of music and you have a recipe for a truly EPIC show. Saturday - At the Sign of the Prancing Pony hosted by Rivanlord and Tuksma At the Sign of the Prancing Pony is the Number 1 Podcast about the upcoming MMO Lord of the Rings Online - The Shadow of Angmar and WoW Radio's frist non WoW Podcast. Sunday - The Shadow Council hosted by Duncor The Shadow Council is like all those debate shows you see on the news channels that is all about World of Warcraft. Well, with out the knowledgeable guest, the insightful topics, and the debt part. It's really more off a show where 5 people yell at each other and someone usually gets stabbed by the end of it. I guess it is like those debate shows after all. Sunday - The Weekend Report with Leto The Weekend Report - where Leto talks about the important things. From gossip to rumors and all the fun things going on in the World of Warcraft community. ...oh yea, and sometimes the news! Monday - The Lorekeepers hosted by Kae and Strixus Continuing on the coat tails of the Ancient of Lore, Kae and Strixus bring you a weekly lesson in the history of Azeroth, ranging from the every day to the strange and weird. The show also includes weekly news updates for the community, and a weekly lore Q&A on that week's topic. The Lorekeepers is now hosting the community-based segment, "Blue shirt Mondays," where listeners wear blue shirts on their World of Warcraft avatars, and can send in pictures with a question of their choice to be answered on-air the following week. Tuesday - Downtime Downunder hosted by Madal, Leto and TotalBiscuit Downtime got you down? Fear not, help is on the way as the WoW Radio team put on a marathon session of musical entertainment. Get interactive as the community gathers to request songs and socialise while the game servers are down for maintenance. With Madal the powerful Aussie-Man leading the charge, you are sure not to be disappointed. Taking up the reigns next is the one we all love, Leto, serving up some of the classics and most happening music. Prepare yourself for the might of "Ironforged" later on in the afternoon as TotalBiscuit brings you only the finest in truly epic metal. And the show rounds off the Downtime Downunder as your servers slowly come back online. Wednesday - The Art of Warcraft hosted by Nobunaga A show of unbridled terror and insanity... Dreadmist Man finally sees his own show. Don't say we didnt warn you... Taking his inspiration from Sun Tzu's The Art of War, Nobunaga brings a show about a little bit of everything. From Role Playing, Battlegrounds, PvP and everything in between and combinations of them all. Thursday - The Happy Hour Tavern hosted by Mickey-C and Dustin The Happy Hour Tavern is a lovely pub located in the peaceful town of Goldshire. Stop in every Thursday night at 7:00 EST and get hammered with Mickey and Dustin. They'll give you some good stuff all about the WoW community you've come to know and love. Features like Buff 'N' Nerf, In the Spotlight, and Dustin's Rant will help to get you through the night. It's also the new home to "The Chalice of Silvermoon." Don't miss it! Friday - Vendor Trash hosted by Slanik Join us every friday for Vendor Trash. The show where we take our crazy Irishman, Slanik, and give him a microphone. Listen to topics be derailed, new ones being created and strange conclusions being reached all in the first 30 seconds! Definatly the most laid back, relaxed, and fun show on WoW Radio. Friday - Farm Status with Cadwallion Farm Status merges the well-versed and the newcomers to Endgame with a variety of Endgame shows and features, including 'The QuestGivers', a game show involving Endgame trivia, 'NaxxWatch', where we countdown the Naxxramas progression until Farm Status. Quality discussion on a Friday Night about what life is really like when you hit level 60 in World of Warcraft. =IRC= WoWradio has its own IRC server where fans can speak about the show, send messages to the hosts and generally hang out. Some shows rely on IRC such as Vendor Trash which is a community based show and the host, Slanik, invites the users to send him their opinions which he reads out. The IRC channel can be accessed by anyone but there are regular members who you will see regularly such as Blayze, PrinceOfMagic, Glenncuttlefish, ChaosSmurf and Mairnai. =Website Address= Official Website for Warcraft Radio Category:Community Category:Fan Sites